


Spring Has Sprung

by notjustawriter (thewrittennerd), thewrittennerd



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Amazon prime - Fandom, Marvel, Netflix - Fandom, One Chicago
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/notjustawriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/thewrittennerd
Summary: Whether you're a single woman or a ladies' man, romance is in full bloom in this AU Multi Crossover Series.When it comes to romance, we all want to find that lucky one, right? In this series we'll explore all the possibilities -- whether it's actually written by me or it's been requested by you, my loyal readers.
Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Prompt List

**Put a number and a character/pairing in my ask box and I'll write a short fic!**

Rain

"You do this sort of thing often?"

Birds

I can never tell if you're hitting on me or not."

Cleaning

"I've missed the sunlight."

Cherry blossoms

Cabin Fever/Winter Madness

Reunion

Going to a friend's wedding

"You have a really low cold tolerance."

Panicked/Accidental Confession

Sleepover

"Did you ever expect your life was going to be like this?"

Tea

"We're going outside today! No huddling around inside today, no sir!"

Gardening

Museum Date

"Show off."

Road Trip

"What are you staring at?"

Aquarium Date

Pining

"You know, I think you might be lucky."

Fake Dating/Married

Stargazing

"You are not wearing that to dinner with my parents."

Under the weather

"This movie isn't even that sad.Why are you crying?"

Concert

Photos

"Watch and learn."


	2. Just a Normal Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used:  
> Reuniting exes  
> Making pancakes  
> Trying for sexy times/interrupted by kiddos

Kristy has considered that there would always be regrets when it comes to her love life but she never thought of either herself or Bruce Patman to be the one who broke things off when it got too complicated. Yet here she is wondering where they'd really gone wrong to send her back into Bart Taylor's arms as Kristy's attention is focused on stirring the batter for the pancakes she was currently preparing in Bart's kitchen. And yet Kristy also knew that fate had a hand in bringing her and Bart back together to figure out their many problems, including their living situation. With Kamryn, B.J. and their newest addition to the family, baby Ellie, their jobs at the school and on the baseball field, the former couple barely had a moment to spend together since she took off to California while still pregnant with Ellie.

Continuing to stir the batter, Kristy is still lost in her deep and heavy thoughts when another pair of arms embrace her and a nipping kiss is pressed to the nape of her neck. “Good morning, Ms. Thomas,” Bart murmurs against the skin, nuzzling at her ear and pressing another kiss there.

“Good morning. Are the kids still asleep?” Kristy asks, her voice soft as Bart continues with his trail of nipping kisses until he's at the corner of her mouth.

“Yes, which gives us a little bit of time,” Bart murmurs in response, pulling her closer even with the bowl of batter in her hands and hoists her up onto the kitchen island counter. Setting aside the mixing bowl with gooey batter inside, Bart wraps Kristy's slender thighs around his hips and starts kissing her; starting at her lips and trailing down along her jaw before moving further down into the slope of her neck.

“Dad!” The two former spouses spring apart at the sound of their oldest daughter's voice calling from the upstairs of the house. “I can't find my favorite baseball shirt. You didn't wash it by any chance, did you?”

“Yes, I did, but it's in the laundry room. I'll get it for you and leave it on the stairs,” Bart responds, stepping away from Kristy in order to go retrieve the item of clothing but not before giving his former wife a quick peck on the lips. “I'll be right back, babe.”

“I'll be waiting,” Kristy says with a smile, watching him go with a sigh of longing. And then Ellie's cries fill the house's atmosphere so she slides herself down from the counter of the kitchen island, walking up the stairs to the nursery bedroom adjoined with Bart's. Very carefully Kristy bends over and wraps her slender hands around Ellie's tiny form to pick her up out of the crib. “You're probably hungry, huh, baby girl?” Ellie's cries turn into coos as she recognizes her mother's voice talking to her.

 _It was just one of those mornings that would get downright busy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you can say that this would belong in the So Complicated universe but I'm also going to tell you that it can be read as a stand-alone one-shot.


	3. Girlfriends Are Forever

**Girlfriends Forever – Baby-Sitters Club and Sweet Valley crossover**

_**Sleepover** _

(Song referenced/used: Girlfriend by BSC)

“Bruce and I have broken up, and I'm back together with Bart,” was the first thing to tumble out of Kristy's mouth during the sleepover.

All of her friends blink in astonishment before scurrying out of their sleeping bags to close around her in a group hug. “Why didn't you tell us sooner, Kristy?” Mary-Anne asks.

“Because I was ashamed what you all may think of me for wanting to leave Stoneybrook behind,” Kristy confesses on a choked sob.

“We're not mad, if that's what you think,” Stacey tells her sister in law with a firm, adamant tone.

“No, we're not,” the others agree in unison.

Before Kristy has a chance to respond to their agreed support, her cell phone rings and she glances down at the caller ID; frowning when she sees that it's Jessica Wakefield calling her. Wrapping her fingers around the iPhone, Kristy quickly answers the call. “Jessica?”

“Bruce told me what happened. Are you okay?” the blonde-haired Californian asks over the phone line.

“I…I'm okay. Not completely, but getting there,” Kristy replies after a moment of hesitation.

“Just know that all of us here are behind you one-hundred percent,” Jessica says and Kristy smiles to herself.

 _Maybe having friends on both coasts wasn't so bad_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one-shot just this morning in honor of what we single ladies refer to as "Galentine's Day" because we all need our friends and female loved ones supporting us 100%, am I right?


End file.
